Ever Since the World Began
by Veranda
Summary: Tai is worried about the battle with the Dark Masters.....my first songfic....PLEASE read and review! puppy dog eyes


Ever Since the World Began  
  
A/n: Practically every time a song comes on the radio, a songfic pops into my head. I can think up a story to pretty much anything, but I never write them down. This song really jumped out at me. I think it fits Digimon better than any song I've ever heard. Please tell me if you agree.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song "Ever Since the World Began" by Survivor. Enjoy my first ever song-fic!  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~:*~  
Tai watched silence as the fire slowly burned down to glowing embers. His eyes wandered away from the dying fire, and rested on each of the digidestined in turn. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, and he wondered how they could be sleeping at all with what they were up against.  
The Dark Masters. They had been beaten by them once, and he wasn't sure it wouldn't happen again. Myotismon, Devimon, and the other evil digimon they had fought had been nothing compared to these four. Though he hated to admit it to anyone…especially himself…Tai was scared. Scared that the worlds would be destroyed, scared that he might die, but more than anything, he was scared of losing his friends. He knew that they were in over their heads, and any one of them could be killed at any time. It was surprising that they'd all lived as long as they had.  
Tai though back to the day it had all started. The day all of their lives had changed forever. "Why did it have to be us?" Tai thought for the hundredth time, "We're just kids. We shouldn't be saving the world, we should be watching TV, and doing homework like normal kids!" But they were anything but normal kids, and they knew it. They were digidestined…  
  
~~~~I'll never know what brought me here  
As if somebody led my hand   
It seems I hardly had to steer  
My course was planned~~~~  
  
Watching his sister Kari sleeping, Tai thought back to their battle with Myotismon. He'd told Kari that everything that was going on wasn't her fault, and that it was just the way things were.  
"It's called destiny." He whispered to himself. It seemed they could never escape their destiny. It followed them everywhere, almost controlling their every action. They had been destined to save this world since the night they had all seen the battle between Parrotmon and Greymon.  
Suddenly, a sleepy yawn caught Tai's attention, and jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked around to find the source of the sound, and saw Sora rubbing her eyes sleepily. She sat up slowly and looked back at Tai.  
"Good morning." She said wryly, getting up and walking over to where he sat, "Couldn't sleep?"  
Tai shook his head and sighed, "I've got too much on my mind."  
Sora sat down next to Tai and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before saying anything, "It's the Dark Masters, isn't it?" She asked.  
Tai glanced at her, mildly surprised, and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. That and everything else."  
"Wow. That bad?" Sora said, picking up a stick and poking the fire with it absently, "Tell me what's on your mind."  
"Destiny." Tai stated, "Is everything we do pre-destined…or are we actually making our own choices?"  
"I think it's a little bit of both." Sora said carefully, "We were destined to come here, but after that, we were on our own. What we do now Tai, we do ourselves. We were put here for a reason, but how we handle that is up to us."  
Tai relaxed visibly, "Thanks. I needed that."  
Sora laughed softly, "Are you having doubts about what we're actually doing here?"  
"That and whether we're doing it right." He answered.  
"Look back on all we've done." Sora told him, "We've overcome so many obstacles, and faced so many challenges. We beat Devimon on File Island, and destroyed Etemon along with his dark network. We saved earth from Myotismon, and brought your sister here where she belongs. We haven't lost yet…and I don't plan on starting anytime soon."  
  
~~~~And destiny it guides us all  
And by it's hand we rise and fall  
But only for a moment  
Time enough to catch our breath again~~~~  
  
"You're right." Tai said, "We never would have gotten this far if we were doing something wrong."  
Sora nodded, "Yeah."  
"Hey guys? What's going on?" A third voice asked. The voice belonged to Matt, who stood up and walked over to where the other two were sitting.  
"We're just talking about…" Sora started.  
"…everything." Tai finished for her.  
"I see." Matt said, sitting down with them, "Mind if I join you?"  
"Nope. The more the merrier." Sora said.  
"So, what does 'everything' include?" Matt asked, absently fingering his crest of friendship.  
"Dark Masters, destiny, stuff like that." Tai answered, "I don't know about you guys, but personally, I think the Dark Masters are going to get tired of playing around and just kill us. They definitely could if they wanted to."  
"Or got bored." Matt supplied with a faint smile.  
"I don't get it." Sora said, "Why didn't they get rid of us when we first got back here? It seemed like they meant to let us go."  
"Maybe they have something bigger planned." Tai suggested thoughtfully.  
"Like what?" Sora asked, glancing at Tai briefly.  
"Like a slow painful death." Matt said, looking up from his crest long enough to see a very irritated look on Sora's face.  
"It was a joke, Sora." He said, laughing.  
"But what if you're right?" She asked.  
"Then we've got one more problem to worry about." Tai put in, "This job seems to get harder every second."  
  
~~~~And we're just another piece of the puzzle  
Just another part of the plan  
How one life touches the other  
Is so hard to understand  
Still we're on this road together  
We'll try and go as far as we can  
And we have waited for this moment in time  
Ever since the world began~~~~  
  
"Sometimes I wish we could go back to how we were before we came to the digital world." Sora said, "Everything was so much easier then."  
"Yeah, but you've got to admit," Matt said, "It's been a lot of fun. I mean…not everyone gets to travel to another world over the summer. Most kids go to camp or stick around their homes during summer. But us? We get to have an adventure in the digital world!"  
"You're right Matt," Tai started, "But you forgot to mention that we also have to risk our lives every day and fight evil digimon. At least normal kids don't have giant monsters doing everything in their power to make sure they don't live to see the next day."  
"You're both right." An unexpected voice chimed.  
"I didn't know you were awake Mimi." Sora said.  
"Well, I heard you guys talking, and I just couldn't fall asleep, so I figured I might as wee come keep you company." Mimi explained.  
Suddenly, someone groaned and sat up quickly, "Do you guys have to be so loud?" Izzy's voice asked sleepily, "It took me forever to fall asleep. I can't seem to get the Dark Masters off my mind.  
"Sorry Izzy." Tai said, a smile in his voice, "I guess I wasn't the only one with that problem."  
Izzy and Mimi joined the others around the fading fire. It had been reduced to a faint red glow, hardly giving off any light at all.  
"That's for sure." Izzy told Tai, nodding vigorously, "I don't know how anyone could think about anything else right now."  
Everyone seemed to agree with this statement. Matt smiled suddenly and said, "Hey, do you guys remember the first time we came to the digiworld?"  
"How could anyone forget?" Joe asked, startling everyone, "Couldn't sleep." He explained as he sat down with the others. They all nodded knowingly.  
"We feel your pain." Matt said. Sora giggled softly.  
"You know what I remember about our first days in the digiworld?" Tai asked, "Our fight with Shellmon. That was the first time Agumon digivolved into Greymon."  
"I remember first meeting Tanemon." Mimi said, more to herself than everyone else, "Of course, the moment was sort-of ruined by Kuwagamon…"  
Everyone laughed softly at this comment, sharing their own memories of the digiworld. For a time…everyone forgot about the Dark Masters.  
  
~~~~Thinking back on times gone by  
We wonder how it all began  
We'll never know but still we try to understand  
And even though the seasons change  
The reasons shall remain the same  
It's love that keeps us holding on  
Till we can see the sun again~~~~  
  
When the laughter had died down and everyone was sitting in contented silence around what was left of the fire, Tai asked the question that had been on his mind all night.  
"Do you think we can beat the Dark Masters…or are we going to die trying?" He asked softly, "Don't get me wrong, I have faith in all of you, but is this too much for us to handle?"  
At first, no one had anything to say. Matt finally broke the silence, "We can beat them." He said, "We're going to beat them."  
"Matt's right." Izzy put in, "And like you said Tai, if we don't beat them, we'll die trying."  
"But that won't be necessary." Sora put in, noticing the way he had looked at Kari, trying to think of a way to get her out of this, "We're not going to die, we're going to win. We've always won."  
"I've never known you to be a quitter Tai." Mimi said, "I know you won't quit on us now."  
"We're up against impossible odd, but that's when we seem to be at our best." Joe added.  
Tai nodded slowly, and looked around at each of his friends. Sora noticed something different. It was his eyes. The determined fire she had always seen in them was burning brighter than ever.  
"Thank you." He said, "I had forgotten what being digidestined was all about. "  
  
~~~~And we're just another piece of the puzzle  
Just another part of the plan  
And we have waited for this moment in time  
Ever since the world began~~~~  
  
"That's what friends are for." Sora said with a smile.  
"You know, guys, if we don't get to sleep, we're going to fall asleep in the middle of the battle with the Dark Masters. And then we WILL die trying." Matt said with a laugh.  
"Goodnight everyone." Izzy said with a yawn, walking away from everyone else.  
"Seeya tomorrow." Matt added, "And don't worry."  
Everyone mumbled assorted goodnights and drifted away from the group, trying to catch a little bit of sleep before the morning.  
"You know Sora, I think we're going to make it." Tai said.  
"Me too." She answered before drifting off to sleep. For the second time that night, Tai sat alone by the fire, wide awake. But now, he wasn't afraid. He wasn't worried or doubtful. He knew they were going to make it.   
  
~~~~And I stand alone   
A man of stone   
Against the driving rain  
And the night it's got your number   
And the wind it cries your name  
And we search for clues  
Win or lose  
In this we're all the same  
The hope still burns eternal  
We're the keeper of the flame~~~~  
  
The Dark Masters didn't know what they were getting into, but they would find out soon enough. And he would be ready…they all would. In a way, they'd always been ready. Ever since the world began…   
  
~~~~And we're just another piece of the puzzle  
Just another part of the plan  
How one life touches the other  
Is so hard to understand  
Still we're on this road together  
We'll try and go as far as we can  
And we have waited for this moment in time  
Ever sine the world began~~~~  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~:*~  
  
a/n: Ok, that came out extremely cheesy. *shrugs* Oh well, I tried. It wasn't exactly how I wanted it, but it was close enough. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!  



End file.
